


陛下英明

by HCLOoooooo



Category: Dark Souls II, 黑暗之魂2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: 陛下总是会做出正确的选择
Relationships: Sir Alonne/The Old Iron King (Dark Souls), 铁王亚伦
Kudos: 3





	陛下英明

**Author's Note:**

> 主要角色死亡

铁王站在大厅中间，冰冷的眼神扫视四周。  
负隅顽抗的骑士已被全数制服，少数几个顽固分子已经被斩首来杀鸡儆猴。令铁王惊讶的是亚伦居然就这么任由他屠杀他的手下——看来他也不过是说的好听。铁王冷笑一声。  
等到属下清点完所有的俘虏并且向他汇报之后，铁王才从自己的思绪中抽离出来。他敢肯定亚伦已经听到了他们一行人的动静——而且铁王也没有刻意收敛自己的动静——但是亚伦就是毫无反应。这让他有些恐惧。他似乎永远也搞不清楚亚伦在想什么——即使是在他们最亲密无间的时候。就像他不知道亚伦什么时候拥有了如此忠于他的骑士，什么时候策划了离开，什么时候他们的关系到了无法挽回的地步——  
下属颤颤巍巍的声音打断了铁王的思绪。很显然这花费了他很大勇气去打断日渐暴戾的国王的思考——尤其是在面对骑士亚伦的事情的时候。但是这次铁王没有发怒。他只是冷冷地瞥了一眼被看管起来的骑士，便朝亚伦所在的房间走去。  
在他站在亚伦房间门口的时候，铁王居然感觉到了恐惧和焦虑。这实在是久违的感觉，他已经很少感觉到这种虚弱的情绪了——源源不断的铁被运送到熔铁城带来财富和力量。他的国家横扫天下，无数小国对他俯首称臣。就连他自己都不再是以前那个弱小的土匪。  
下属试图为铁王开路，毕竟不知道亚伦是否在房间里安排了埋伏。但是铁王没有同意——他明知道下属说的是对的。  
铁王推开了门。亚伦穿着他精心保养的盔甲，坐在被擦得干干净净的地板上，似乎等待了他很久。他甚至对着铁王微笑出声——就像以前一样。亚伦在寝宫里等他下朝，顺便帮他打扫卫生。明明铁王说了很多次可以让仆人来做。这让他突然感受到了痛苦和困惑——铁王平复呼吸，压低声音，举起重锤指向亚伦：“叛逃者亚伦，如果你现在束手就擒，考虑到你往日的功绩，朕会饶你一命。”  
亚伦微微笑了一下。他站起来，拔出了他那把散发着诡异气息的妖刀。他把刀尖对这铁王，摆好架势，轻轻说道：“来吧。”  
铁王一瞬间被愤怒冲昏头脑。他都已经让步到这种地步了，亚伦到底还要怎样？他冷笑一声，直接挥锤攻向亚伦。沉重的重锤和锋利的刀刃相接，爆出点点火花。  
他们的确是在拼死战斗。铁王和亚伦招招都是向对方的致命点挥去，却又被堪堪防下。亚伦灵巧地攻击闪躲，诡异的步法和极快的速度让铁王有些难以招架——亚伦的攻击姿态就像鬼魅一般。  
铁王突然想起他们初遇的时候。那个时候铁王还不是“王”，他只是一个在乱世中占山为王的土匪而已。是亚伦先来找上他的——深夜突然强行闯入了他的领地，击退了年轻的铁王的人所有的手下，直到铁王出来迎战。铁王还记得亚伦是怎样打败他的——他轻盈的身体如妖怪一般在月下起舞，把他的攻击轻松地化解。亚伦似乎就是一阵抓不住的风，无论铁王怎么努力，他都无法触摸到亚伦的一片衣角——直到妖刀锋利的刀刃划破他的脸颊。沾染了血液的妖刀散发出红色的诡异光芒，但他却觉得举着妖刀的亚伦才是真正的妖。  
但是现在铁王突然意识到亚伦只是一个普通的战士而已。只是他的身法诡异，速度极快，让对手无法及时应对。只不过是以前的他太过弱小，显得亚伦如此的神秘而强大。现在的铁王已经不再是以前那个铁王了。他的双臂粗壮而有力，战斗的经验让他能敏锐地预判亚伦的行动。重锤砸在脆弱而冰冷的刀刃上，妖刀发出了尖锐的哀鸣。亚伦以速度见长的攻击在绝对的力量面前略显下风。铁王突然感到一阵快意——亚伦也不过如此。他终于可以——  
重锤把亚伦击倒在地。亚伦半躺在光洁的地板上，勉力支撑身体，吐出了一口鲜血。他很明显受了内伤。但是亚伦还是很平静——就好像被击倒在地的不是他。  
“你果然变得更强大了。”亚伦轻声说道，就像是发自内心地为铁王感到骄傲一般，“帮我把头盔解下来好吗？”  
铁王真不知道为什么他可以理直气壮地提出这么多要求，亚伦真的明白自己的处境吗？但是他还是帮亚伦把头盔摘了下来。他又一次看到亚伦的脸。他被汗湿的长发划过铁王的指缝，留下了淡淡的清香。  
铁王已经很久没有和亚伦有近距离接触了。亚伦的嘴角含笑，眼神温柔，就好像他们还是热恋之中——铁王突然想起他们在床上厮混的时光。那个时候亚伦也是这样，温柔地看着他。铁王会抓住亚伦的长发，任由他们赤裸的身体纠缠在一起。铁王还记得他的手抚摸亚伦的肌肤时触感，他的体温，他的心跳和呼吸。他们会亲吻，会拥抱，会一起设想未来。但是到底是什么时候……  
铁王突然想亲吻亚伦。  
但是还没来得及做出行动，亚伦便扶着铁王的肩膀做了起来。他跪坐在地，微微笑着，把妖刀捅进他的腹部。亚伦无法在这种情况下操控过长的妖刀。他把下巴搁在铁王肩膀上，用气音说：“帮我介错，好吗？”  
铁王知道什么是介错。他曾听亚伦说过——那是他们还刚刚确立关系的时候。他们躲着群臣，在悬崖边接吻。他们躺在地上，手牵着手，仰头看着星空。铁王听亚伦说自己的家乡的故事。异域的料理，不一样的神话，不同的风景——铁王悄悄问亚伦什么时候可以穿他们的传统服装给他看，决定以后和亚伦一起回到他的故乡看看。所以，铁王说，请一定要好好活着，活到他们一统天下的时候。亚伦揶揄道，就算我被俘虏了，也要坚持活着吗？  
铁王认真地看着亚伦的眼睛，说我一定会去救你的。  
但是现在铁王突然放心了——亚伦真的会死。对他来说，杀死一个不够忠诚顺服的，掌握了大量的机密的叛徒对他百利而无一害。  
他希望亚伦死。  
铁王颤抖着，拔出了他的佩剑。这不是他的武器，更像是他的权利的象征。冰冷的剑刃抵住了亚伦的喉咙——但是亚伦还是温柔地看着铁王，脸上露出鼓励的微笑——就像是亚伦在教导年轻的铁王时，脸上露出的笑容。亚伦沾血的手抚上铁王的脸颊，甚至开始安抚铁王。  
“别怕。”  
铁王从来没有想过人的血液会这么烫。亚伦的头颅掉进了铁王的怀里。亚伦还在微笑——就好像是睡过去了一样。  
铁王终于把这个叛徒处决了。他抓着叛徒的头发，把他的头颅高高举起，向他的属下宣布叛徒亚伦已死。下属高喊着陛下英明，便在铁王的命令下打道回府。  
铁王看着亚伦的尸体，深深认为自己做出了英明的决策。他把亚伦的头颅系在腰间，把佩剑上的血迹擦干，收入剑鞘。  
他相信一直在做出正确的选择。铁王想擦去脸上的血迹，却发现这些血是透明无色的。


End file.
